Paraguas Violeta
by Katara Akemi Hitachiin
Summary: Una tarde lluviosa, un paraguas que no era de ella, un encuentro inoportuno y un plan arruinado. Los días de lluvia traen consigo muchas sorpresas, tanto buenas como malas, que terminan marcando nuestras vidas. One-shot Obviamente IchiRuki


**OMG! Otra historia a la lista jajaja acabo de terminar de escribirla y la empece como hace una semana, no es por falta de inspiracion, sino por falta de tiempo! La universidad no me permite escribir ;-;**

**Bueno, bueno; esta es UNA de las 5 historias que vengo escribiendo desde la semana pasada, esta fue la primera que termine y la aque mas me gusto como salio, (no preguntes porque pero me gusto)**

**Espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mi**

**Disclaimer: Bleach NO me pertenece, pero si fuera así, haría que Byakuya y Toushiro se casaran conmigo (que conste que te sigo amando esposa mía! *3*)**

**DISFRUTEN**

* * *

><p>Paraguas Violeta<p>

-Parece que… va a llover.- Le dijo Rukia a una Orihime con mirada confundida. La peli naranja se acerco a la ventana de su apartamento para comprobar las palabras dichas por su amiga, afirmándolas al ver el acumulo de nubes grises en el cielo.

-Pues asi parece…- Murmuro mirando la nubes y escuchando los lejanos sonidos de los rayos, lo que podría advertir la cercanía de una tormenta.- Ne, Kuchiki-san, lo mejor será que te quedes aquí para cuando pare la lluvia, asi no tendrás que llegar resfriada a la casa de Kurosaki-kun.- Le ofreció mientras le daba una suave y amable sonrisa, pero pronto cambio esa sonrisa por una mas emocionada y alegre- ¡Podremos hacer una pijamada! ¡Podríamos comer helado de chocolate con judías dulces, o hasta incluso un poco de Ootoro con jarabe de de fresa! ¿Qué te parece, Kuchiki-san?

-Emm… Creo que mejor paso, Orihime. La última vez que comí aquí… ¡Quiero decir! La última vez que comí helado y Ootoro me cayó mal en el estomago.- La Shinigami le hablo con voz nerviosa y asustada, pero, ¿Cómo no estarlo? La comida de su mejor amiga podría llegar a matar algún día a una persona sana y fuerte, y no, no estaba exagerando.- Lo mejor será que me vaya cuanto antes, no quiero que la lluvia me tome desprevenida.

-Está bien, entiendo, Kuchiki-san. Además, recordé que hoy tengo que hacer algo.- La Ryoka se sonrojo ante el pensamiento de sus planes, solo esperaba que no saliera mal.- Hasta mañana, Kuchiki-san

-Bien. Nos vemos, Orihime.- Rukia se dirigió hacia la puerta viendo por el rabillo del ojo como su amiga salía de la sala para ir a la cocina. La verdad, no creía que pudiera llegar a la casa del idiota antes de que comenzara a llover, tal vez no tenía otra opción que quedarse con Orihime aquí probando su comida… ¡No! ¡Absolutamente no! Por muy mala que fuera con la chica no quería siquiera que el olor de esos platillos llegara a su campo olfativo. Reviso la sala con sus grandes ojos violetas y encontró un paraguas del mismo color de sus ojos abandonado en una esquina de la habitacion.

Tomo la sombrilla y salió del apartamento con la velocidad que podría superar a la Diosa del Shunpo. Ya afuera la desplego y corrió hacia la lluvia la cual ya había comenzado a caer al momento en el que ella salió de la residencia.

Camino hacia el parque, ni la lluvia no le permitiría olfatear el aroma a flores y humedad mezclada en el aire. Camino por un sendero, esquivando los charcos de agua del suelo. Después de caminar por unos minutos más llego a un lugar apartado, era lindo, el agua que caía del cielo lo hacia un poco más hermoso de lo que sería estando seco. Siguió su camino hasta llegar al final del sendero y con eso al final del parque.

La lluvia parecía que no pararía si no hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas más; la Shinigami suspiro con tristeza, ese día le recordaba a uno en especial, el día en que asesino a la persona más importante para ella. Llovía con la misma intensidad, no había otro sonido alguno que las gotas de lluvia y su llanto. Se detuvo frente a un rio para limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta; ya había superado esa noche, pero con solo recordar las palabras del Ex-Teniente las lagrimas salían de sus ojos por si solas dejando un rastro por su cara. Pateo un pequeño charco de agua en señal de frustración. No le quedo de otra que seguir su camino hasta llegar a la casa del imbécil de su amigo. Ichigo, la persona que había abierto las heridas del recuerdo de Kaien, pero que sin embargo, también las cerró por su actitud obviamente diferente a la del peli negro.

A pesar de ser un idiota sin remedio, debía aceptar que ese "idiota" fue una de las mejores personas que había conocido en su vida **(N/A: ¡O su muerte! -.-")**. Y pensar que esa maravillosa persona había sufrido la muerte de un ser querido, también, en un día como este; pero aun asi, podía comportarse como si ese día nunca hubiera pasado en ningún momento de su vida; él era fuerte, no como ella.

El sonido de un rayo cruzo el cielo, llegando a sus oídos. Ahora que lo pensaba, todos los días de lluvia habían marcado su vida para siempre, muchas veces de la forma mala, pero también de la buena. Se podía contar con los dedos de una mano sus bueno momentos en una noche de lluvia. Busco con la mirada algún sitio en donde se podría sentar para pensar por un momento, pero en vez de encontrar dicho lugar diviso una cabeza naranja empapada. Abrió los ojos como platos y corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el dueño de ese color que hasta a veces le parecía desesperante, desde lejos podía ver que se encontraba arrodillado frente al arrollo y con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviera lamentándose de algo. Cuando llego junto a él pudo oír el ruido de unos sollozos, casi silenciosos a su parecer.

Esperen ¿Ichigo Kurosaki estaba llorando? Bueno, es cierto que hasta los hombres lloran, pero ¡Que un hombre llore debajo de la lluvia y asi de vulnerable era imposible! En especial viniendo de una persona como él. ¡Inaceptable! No después de todo el tiempo en que se comporto como si fuera el chico más genial del instituto y el más fuerte Shinigami de la Sociedad de Almas. No podía dejar que su reputación callera en picada asi como asi.

-¡Baka!- Le grito tratando de llamar su atención.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Después de todo lo que pasaste para salvar a la Sociedad de Almas ¿Muestras tu debilidad de esa manera? La verdad, pensé que serias más fuerte.- Le dio la espalda tratando de darle una señal de enfado.

-… Rukia, dulce como siempre.- Inquirió el adolescente con sarcasmo, aun con la cabeza gacha.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Inoue.- Pregunto con un tono de voz ronco y desanimado.

-Sí, pero me fui antes de que empezara a llover…- Contesto un poco extrañada por la actitud del chico.- Aun asi… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Pensar.- Respondió con simpleza.

-¿Pensar? ¿A qué te refieres…?-

-En un día como este… Fue en que mama murió.- Soltó de repente, cortando las palabras de la Teniente de la Decimo Tercera División.- La noche con la que pelee contra el Menos Grande y tú me ayudaste.- Siguió mientras se levantaba del suelo mojado.- La noche en la que vinieron Renji y Byakuya para llevarte a la Sociedad de Almas.- Quedo parado frente a ella.- Y por supuesto… Esa noche en que pude verte otra vez.- La abrazo. La abrazo como si su vida dependiera de esa pequeña muestra de cariño.- Gracias por parar la lluvia en mi interior, Rukia.

-Ichigo…-

-Solo te pido un favor mas…-

-¿Cual?- Pregunto nerviosa e impactada.

-… Quédate conmigo.- Le susurro al oído para besarla en la mejilla con la máxima ternura que podía darle. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras soltaba el paraguas para regresarle el abrazo a su compañero de clases y de batalla. Lo apretó contra si, haciendo lo mismo con sus labios sobre los de él. No era un beso apasionado y mucho menos que expresara deseo, simplemente era un beso que expresaba un amor puro entre dos seres.

Cuando se separaron no pudieron evitar gruñir de molestia en el acto. Miraron sus rostros mojados por la lluvia y sonrieron pensando en otro momento que marco sus vidas por la eternidad. Tomaron el paraguas violeta que se encontraba igual de mojado que el suelo, se cubrieron con este y emprendieron el camino hacia una nueva vida llena de buenos momentos bajo la lluvia.

-Por cierto, Rukia… ¿De dónde sacaste este paraguas?- Le pregunto de repente al recordar que la chica no había salido con una sombrilla a la casa de la peli naranja.

-Emmm… Inoue me lo presto.- Le contesto viendo hacia el otro lado pensando en disculparse después con su amiga por tomarlo. Por su parte el oji marrón decidió no preguntar mas, sabía que una simple pregunta podía llevar a un problema y eso era justamente lo que quería evitar.

* * *

><p>-Ahora, ¡iré a casa de Kurosaki-kun! Espero que...- Orihime se sonrojo ante el pensamiento de ella e Ichigo juntos, no como amigos, sino como pareja.- Corresponda mis sentimientos.- Tomo la caja de chocolates caseros y precedió a salir, cosa que no pudo hacer por la tormenta que estaba cayendo en ese momento.- Ara, lo mejor sera que use el paraguas.- Corrió hacia la esquina en donde lo habia dejado, sin embargo, no lo encontro en ese lugar. Dejo la caja en la mesa y fue a buscarlo en todas partes que se le ocurrieran, pero sin exito.<p>

-¿Donde puede estar esa sombrilla?- Observo la calle por la ventana, no creía que la lluvia parara por esos momentos.- Bueno, en otra ocasión sera.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que deje a la Hime medio decepcionada ahí, pero ese era mi punto xD de todas formas, les agradezco por haber leido esta historia *-*<strong>

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Atte: _Katara Akemi Hitachiin_**


End file.
